I'm your daughter Susan
by Susan Benson-Stabler
Summary: When Olivia Benson questions a 15-year-old rape victim and learns her identity, how will she react to learning this is the daughter she never stopped searching for? It's POVs of the characters' reactions when they learn just who has raped Susan Benson-Cassidy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV of Susan Benson-Cassidy

It's been 2 years since I came to New York from Richmond, Virginia. I was 13 years old when I was raped by a lawyer named David Haden. He had come to my school in Virginia and told me he knows my birth mother. 2 days after he raped me behind the school, I ran away to Manhattan to ask Olivia Benson if it's true that she's my mother. But when I saw her confess to the city that she lied on the stand about the reason she beat William Lewis, a serial rapist, I told myself that I should wait until Lewis was either dead or back in prison. I walk towards the 16th precinct to talk to Sergeant Benson after I had waited 2 years. I am about 2 ½ blocks away when somebody grabs me around the waist. A rough hand covers my mouth so that I can't scream for help. Whoever it is drags me into an alley behind us. The person turns me around. I gasp when I recognize David Haden. He is smiling coldly as he unbuttons my jeans and lowers them along with my underwear. Before I can think, he undoes his zipper and enters me. I am crying as he rapes me. When he finally stops, he says to me "You need to tell Olivia Benson to tell Brian Cassidy the truth about you being their daughter." I stand there frozen as he zips his pants and walks away. I finally pull my underwear and jeans up and stumble out of the alley down the sidewalk. I know I can't go to the precinct now. I make it to Mercy General and walk into the ER. A nurse asks me what's wrong. Then she notices the blood staining my jeans. She asks me what happened. I don't say anything. Then I say that I'll only talk to Sergeant Olivia Benson of Sex Crimes. I don't remember much after that. Somehow I end up in a hospital bed. When a woman with shoulder-length brown hair steps into my room and identifies herself as Sergeant Benson, I can only stare at her. I am thinking _Is this my mother? Was Haden telling me the truth when he said my name is Susan Benson-Cassidy?_ Sergeant Benson starts to question me about what happened. I slowly tell her I was raped. When she asks me my name, she stares at me when I say the words.

"According to the man who raped me, my name is Susan Benson-Cassidy. He says that I'm your daughter with Brian Cassidy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV of Olivia Benson

When the girl sitting on the hospital bed across from me said that her name is Susan Benson-Cassidy, all I could do was stare at her. I hadn't seen my daughter since she was 2 weeks old. She'd been removed from my arms after someone had sent an unsigned letter to Social Services claiming that I was an unfit mother because my child was the result of an affair I had with my ex-partner, Elliot Stabler. But Susan was Brian Cassidy's daughter, not El's. Although I could never prove it, I've always believed Elliot's wife Kathy was the reason I lost my daughter. I had promised Elliot, Cragen, Munch, and Fin that they would get to meet my baby after I returned to the precinct. When they heard Susan was gone, they were all heartbroken. But especially Don. He knew that being a mother was my dream. When I adopted Noah Porter, I thought I would forget about the first baby I ever had. But I didn't. I've never stopped searching for Susan. Yet here was this girl claiming that she is Susan. I stared into her eyes. Strangely they're just like Brian's. If this is Susan, I might have a chance to make things right with both her and Brian. He still doesn't know I became pregnant. I didn't tell him. I stood up and walked to the bed. I sat down in front of Susan (if this _is_ her). I'm praying with all my heart that it is her. As I stare at her, my cell phone rings. I answer it. It's Amanda Rollins, one of my detectives. She heard about the rape victim I am questioning. She wants to know if the victim can I.D. who attacked her. I ask Susan who raped her. The name she gives me sends chills down my spine.

"It was David Haden. He raped me."

I can hear Amanda calling my name on the phone but all I can do is stare at Susan. I quickly recover and tell Amanda to take Fin and find David Haden. She asks me why. I stammer that our victim had ID'd David Haden as the man who'd raped her.. I hang up quickly and tell Susan we need to do a DNA test to determine if it's true. Susan agrees. A couple hours later, the results come back. When I read "Olivia Serena Benson" under "Birth Mother", my heart stops beating in my chest. It is Susan. My little girl all grown up. I can't believe she found me. When I tell Susan that I am her mother, she is so happy. We hold each other for a long time. She smells like lavender. I kiss her hair as I try not to cry. She's trying not to cry too. I tell her she's coming home with me. She says she would love that. I tell her I love her. She says she loves me too. As we drive to my apartment, I think about how Fin is going to react when he finds out Susan is with me. We enter the quiet apartment. I ask Susan if she wants to sleep on the couch. She asks if she can sleep with me. I smile.

"Of course you can, baby. I'd love that."

We crawl into my bed about 10 minutes later. I wrap my arm around Susan and she snuggles against me. I sigh as I fall asleep. Until now, I've never known where Susan was or if she was okay. But she's right here beside me after all these years. I missed her so much but especially when I was held captive by William Lewis, a serial rapist. I've never told anyone that Susan was the reason I made it through those days with Lewis. All I could think of was that I wanted to find Susan Victoria Benson-Cassidy and now I have.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV of Amanda Rollins

After Olivia tells me that David Haden raped someone, I had to go to the bathroom because I felt sick to my stomach. When I came out of the bathroom, I told Fin what happened. I swear I've never seen him so pissed. He wanted to know who Haden had raped. I told him Olivia didn't say. I think he had a feeling who it was but if he does, he doesn't say. We drove around for 35 minutes. We finally found Haden in a diner. When we told him he was under arrest for rape, he acted innocent. Typical.

"Just get your ass up. You're going to the precinct."

I yanked him out of his chair and cuffed him. After I put him in the back of the squad car, I turned to Fin.

"I hope to God I'm not in the room with Liv when she questions this asshole. She's going to kill him if one of us doesn't do it first."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV of Brian Cassidy

It's been 2 years since I left Liv and New York. Even though I never talk to her, I think about her every day and I wonder how she's doing. Without thinking I flip the TV on. A reporter is talking about a 15-year-old girl getting raped in New York. I listen, hoping to see Liv. What I see shocks me beyond words. The girl's name is revealed as Susan Benson-Cassidy. I stare at the image of Susan on the screen. She has Liv's brown hair. It's even the same length as Liv's after Lewis. I look closer hoping to see Susan's eyes. My jaw drops. Her eyes are exactly like mine. She has to be my daughter with Liv. The age fits too perfectly. My cell rings. I answer. It's Tucker.

"Look, Lt. Tucker. I can't talk right now. I have to go back to New York. It's a family emergency. I'll explain later."

After I hang up, I throw my clothes into a bag and start to drive to New York.

 _Olivia Benson, you have a lot of explaining to do._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV of Odafin "Fin" Tutuola

After Rollins and I put David Haden in booking, Olivia called me on my cell. When she said she'd found Susan, my jaw dropped. I asked her was Susan the one Haden'd raped. When she said yes, I hung up and threw my phone on my desk. Carisi asked me what was bugging me.

"Shut up, Carisi. If you'd heard what I just did, you'd be pissed too."

Rollins asked me who Susan was. At first, I wouldn't answer. I'd promised Liv I wouldn't say. Finally, I said it.

"Susan is Liv's daughter with Cassidy. I bet he saw the news. He's probably on his way right now."

Rollins just stared at me. She never knew Olivia has a daughter with Cassidy. Only Liv and I did.

 _What the hell is baby girl gonna say when Cassidy shows up demanding to know why she didn't tell him she was pregnant?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV of Olivia Benson

When Carisi and I interrogated David Haden about raping my daughter, he denied it of course. After we presented the evidence, Haden cracked like an egg. He admitted to not only raping Susan once but twice. I swear I wanted to punch the shit out of him. I can't believe he did that to my little girl. I jumped out of my seat, making it skid across the floor behind me. Carisi made me leave the room. Susan was sitting in the squad room with Amanda and Fin talking. When she saw the look on my face, she immediately began to cry. I went over to her and hugged her tightly, kissing her hair.

"Baby, calm down. Please. I'm just upset at Haden for saying he raped you twice."

Fin jumped up and threw his desk chair across the room. Amanda and Susan both jumped. I just buried my face in Susan's hair and held her as I rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Hell, I was trying to stay calm myself. A few people walked in. When Fin saw who they were, he tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up. I was shocked to see Don, John Munch, Alex Cabot, and Casey Novak watching us.

"Olivia, what's this I hear on the news that your daughter has been raped?"

Don sees Susan in my arms still crying. He stares at her.

"Is this Susan, Liv? She's beautiful."

I smiled down at my little girl. She _is_ beautiful. I slowly led her over to where the others were standing.

'Baby, these are some people who used to work here too. This is Alex, Casey, Capt. Cragen, and John Munch. They care about me."

Susan smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you all. I-"

Susan stops when she sees someone walk into the squad room. I freeze when I recognize Brian Cassidy glaring at me. I push Susan towards Amanda. Susan doesn't want to be away from me but Amanda holds her tightly while Brian follows me into my office. He slams the door behind him, causing me to jump out of my skin. I turn to look at him. His eyes are on fire as he stares at me.

"Bri. I wanted to-"

He cuts me off when he pulls me against him. At first, I just stand there as he holds me. He begins to cry. I finally wrap my arms around him holding him as he cries. He kisses my hair softly.

"Liv, I heard on the news what happened. I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I'm so sorry."

I just hold him tightly. I kiss his cheek softly.

"I know, Bri. But you didn't hear who hurt Susan, did you?"

Brian just continues to cry. We stand in each other's arms for what seems like forever. I hear the door open. Susan walks in staring.

"Mom, is this Dad?"

Brian turns and looks at Susan. He smiles. Susan walks towards us. Brian wraps his arms around her. Susan hugs him back. I smile as I watch them.

"Guys, we should get out of here before I kill Haden."

Brian looks at me in shock.

"Liv, Haden raped our daughter?'

I nodded. Brian stormed out.

"Brian! Don't do anything stupid!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

POV of Kathy Stabler

I am in Eli's room when I hear Kathleen calling me. I go downstairs to the living room where Kathleen is watching the news. When I see Susan Benson-Cassidy on the screen and I learn that she has been raped, I almost faint. It's all my fault that Olivia was separated from her daughter. I never should've written that letter. Kathleen is staring at me.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Call your dad right now, Kathleen. Tell him I need to tell him something."

After Kathleen calls Elliot, I stammer that Susan was raped. Elliot is crushed. He tells me that Susan is not his daughter.

"I know she's not, El. I just didn't believe you or Olivia when you said you weren't the father of Olivia's baby, I need to tell you who was the responsible for Olivia losing her daughter. It was me, Elliot. I'm sorry."

I hear him say that I need to tell Olivia the truth. I ask him to take me to the precinct because I know he's going too. He says okay.

Kathleen agrees to call if something happens. About 40 minutes later, Elliot drives up. I go outside and climb in the car. I can tell Elliot is trying not to cry. I am too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

POV of Elliot Stabler

When Kathy and I walk into the squad room of the 1-6, I realize how much I've missed it. I see Olivia trying to calm a teenage girl down. As I stare at them, it hits me that this is Susan. When Cragen sees me and Kathy, he clears his throat. When Liv looks at him, he just points at me. Liv looks straight into my eyes. I can see the anger in her brown eyes. She just looks away. Susan is still crying as Liv continues to try to soothe her. It's breaking my heart watching that. I know Liv's heart is breaking too. But her heartbreak is worse than mine. She just found Susan again. It's all Kathy's fault and I don't want to be the one to tell Liv or Susan that it's Kathy's fault. Kathy knows what she has to do. She looks at Liv who won't even look at her.

"Olivia, I need to tell you something. It's about who separated you from Susan."

Liv finally looks at Kathy. She has tears filling her eyes as she holds Susan tightly.

"Kathy, how would you know who wrote that letter?" Olivia is glaring at us both. Susan is slowly beginning to stop crying.

A blonde woman is standing near them watching Liv and Susan together. Brian Cassidy is next to Liv with his arm around her waist. Strangely, I'm not jealous that Cassidy is here. He's a lot better person than I am. He was here when I wasn't. They have a beautiful daughter together. I know how much she's always wanted a family. Now she has one even if Susan _is_ Cassidy's daughter.

"Olivia, Kathy wrote that letter."

Olivia's head jerks up and she is glaring at Kathy. Susan is too. Susan jerks away from Liv and runs out of the precinct. Olivia looks back at Cassidy who nods and lets go of her so she can go after her daughter. As Liv walks past Kathy, she glares at her.

"Thanks a lot, Kathy. I lost my little girl all because you thought she was Elliot's daughter. Well, she's not. I hope you're happy now."

Olivia walks out of the room. Everyone else is glaring at me. Especially Cassidy. Hell, I wouldn't blame him if he punched me in the jaw. He's a better dad than I'll ever be. He came back when Susan was hurting. As I watch, the blonde woman who was standing near Olivia and Susan walks up to me, glaring at me. I know she's going to hit me so I close my eyes waiting for her punch. I am shocked when a fist meets with my jaw. I open my eyes and I see Cassidy standing there. It wasn't the blonde who'd just punched me.

"Liv deserves to be happy, Cassidy."

Cassidy smiles.

"I'll make sure she will be. Susan too. I'm going after them. Kathy, if Liv or Susan decide to kill you for what you did, I'm not going to try to stop them. You deserve it for what you've put Liv through."

I watch as both Cassidy and the blonde woman run after Liv and Susan. I turn to look at Kathy.

"Cassidy's right, Kathy. This never would've happened if you hadn't written that letter."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

POV of Susan Benson-Cassidy

After I run out of the precinct when Elliot says Kathy wrote the letter causing me and Mom to be separated for almost 14 years, I just stand in front of the building trying not to cry. Kathy had _no_ right to do that even if I _was_ Elliot's daughter which I'm not. I'm Brian Cassidy's daughter. I hear footsteps behind me. I know it's Mom. When Elliot said Kathy wrote that letter, we both glared at her. Mom wraps her arms around me kissing my brown hair. I turn and hug her back.

"Mom, why did Kathy do that to us?"

Mom just holds me close. She's more angry than I am. I can feel her anger.

"Baby, she's always believed you're Elliot's daughter. Both Elliot and I told her you're not. I don't blame you for being mad at Kathy. I am."

I look up at Mom.

"Mom, I'm _not_ mad. Just sad. I needed you when I was little. I know it sounds strange but I used to hear you talking to me. You sounded just like you do now."

Mom smiles at me.

"Susan, I heard you too. When William Lewis said he knew about you and taunted me by asking me how I would react if he brought you to that beach house and raped you right there in front of me, I heard you talking to me."

"What did I say to you, Mom?"

"You said 'Mom, you can survive anything Lewis does to you. I know you can. We'll be together soon.' Little did I know it _would_ be soon. Thank you for helping me. I love you, Susan Victoria Benson-Cassidy."

I know Mom needs to know that I've been in New York since Lewis escaped from the prison hospital but I'd hate to make her more angry than she already is. I decide to tell her.

"Mom, I was here when Lewis escaped prison. Please don't be mad at me."

Mom stares down at me. She's more shocked than she is mad.

"Baby, you were here then? Why didn't you come to see me? If you had. Haden wouldn't have raped you the 2nd time."

I jerk away from her and stare at her. Is she saying it's my fault Haden raped me the 2nd time? I turn and run. Mom is calling me.

"Susan! Come back!"

I just keep running. I know exactly where to go. I just hope Mom knows where to find me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

POV of Amanda Rollins

When Brian and I finally get outside, we only see Olivia standing there. Brian immediately pulls her close. Olivia lays her head on his shoulder.

"She's gone, Bri. Susan ran away and it's all my fault."

Brian kisses her hair as they stand there. I have a feeling Susan knows something Brian doesn't. I really don't want to know what that is.

"Liv, did you say something to Susan to make her more upset than she already was?"

Olivia just cries as Brian holds her tight.

"I said that if she'd come to see me when she was here 2 years ago, Haden wouldn't have raped her again."

Brian and I both gasp. I didn't know Susan was here then. I place my hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"I'll go find her, Olivia. She can't have gone far."

Olivia shakes her head no.

"We'll all go find her. I know every place she'd go. Will you ride with me, Bri?"

Brian nods and softly kisses Olivia on the lips.

"Let's go, babe before Susan gets hurt again. I love you, Olivia Benson."

Olivia smiles.

"I love you too, Brian Cassidy. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

POV of Olivia Benson

If Susan gets hurt again, I will blame myself. I shouldn't have said what I said. Brian is driving because I'm so upset. I keep calling Amanda on her cell to see if she's found my little girl yet. She hasn't but is going to try the place she and Fin had arrested David Haden. I tell Amanda to call me if Susan's there. After I hang up, Elliot calls me. He's found Susan. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Where is she, Elliot?"

When Elliot says Susan's in the cemetery my mother is buried in, I smile.

"Is someone with her?"

Elliot says Kathleen is sitting on the ground with Susan talking to her.

"We're close. Don't let them know you're there."

Elliot says he'll keep an eye on them until we get there. I hang up and turn to Brian.

"Susan's okay, Bri. Kathleen's with her at my mother's grave. Elliot's watching them."

Brian sighs. He drives towards the cemetery. I just hope I'm not too late to reconnect with my daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

POV of Kathleen Stabler

After Dad calls me saying Susan ran away, I told him I'd look for her at the cemetery where Serena Benson is buried but not to let Susan know he was there. As I sit next to Susan in front of Serena's headstone, she's crying.

"Hi, Susan."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kathleen, one of Elliot and Kathy's daughters."

I let Susan lean her head on my shoulder.

"How did you know I'd be here, Kathleen?"

I smile.

"Call me Kath, Susan. The same thing happened to your grandmother but her situation was worse. After Serena was raped, she got pregnant with your mom. She couldn't even look at Liv without remembering what had happened to her. She eventually died because she drank. When Liv found out her mom was dead, she cried. She loved her mom just like she loves you."

Susan sniffs.

"But if Mom loves me, why did she say if I would have come to her 2 years ago, Haden wouldn't have raped me a 2nd time?"

I just sigh.

"She didn't mean to say that, Susan. She's mad at my mom for what she did."

I hear soft footsteps behind us. When Olivia places her hand on Susan's shoulder, Susan turns and hugs Olivia.

"Mom, I'm sorry for running. I just thought you were blaming me for not coming to see you when I first got here."

Olivia kisses Susan's hair as she holds her close.

"Baby, I wasn't blaming you. I now understand you didn't want me in more danger. Lewis was sick. If he'd raped you in front of me, I would have literally died inside. Everyone's looking for you. Even Fin and Amanda. You scared Amanda so bad."

Susan looks at Olivia.

"Mom, I love Amanda too. If it's okay with her, I want to call her Aunt Amanda. Can I do that?"

Olivia smiles. She removes her necklace and clasps it around Susan's neck.

"Baby, I want you to have this. It'll make you remember I love you. I think Amanda will love it if you call her that. I think she's here. Do you want to ask her?"

When Amanda walks where Susan can see her, Susan runs to her and hugs Amanda. Amanda is trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry I scared you too, Amanda. I should've just come to you or Mom when I got here. I'd be safe if I had. Can I call you Aunt Amanda?"

Amanda holds Susan close.

"Of course you can, Susan. I know how you feel."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

POV of Susan Benson-Cassidy

It's been 2 years since I found Mom. We've grown very close since that day in the cemetery. I've even made peace with Kathy. Haden got convicted because of my testimony. Everyone was at the trial to give me support even Kathy. I've fallen in love with my little brother Noah. He's lucky he has Mom to care for him. I am too. Dad comes over every night. He and Mom are getting married soon. Dad forgives Mom for never telling him about me. One day a few weeks ago, Nick Amaro showed up at the precinct. Mom and I asked him to surprise Aunt Amanda. Everyone laughed at the look on her face when Nick came in. Since Kath told me about my grandmother, I now understand why Mom reacted the way she did when I told her about being in New York for 2 years before going to see her. Sometimes Mom and I sleep together in her bed. Haden may in jail and out of our lives, but he's still haunting my dreams. Mom says that I'll eventually stop dreaming about Haden. I can't wait for the wedding. Mom is letting the Stabler family come. I love them all but especially Maureen and Kath. I call Maureen "Maur." Even though Dad's still angry at Mom because she never told him about me, I promised him and Mom I'd help him understand why Mom kept me a secret for so long. We're all seeing a great therapist. She's breaking everything down for me and Mom. I love her so much. Aunt Lex and Aunt Case are helping me catch up with school. With Dr. Parker's help, I understand why Fin threw his chair across the squad room. A week after the trial, Dad surprised me with my favorite stuffed bear from when I was 5. I haven't seen Detective Benson-Cassidy since I was 7. I gave her to Mom to keep watch over her. At first, Mom thought I'd need the bear but I told her I have family now. She cried when I said that. I still wear Mom's fearlessness necklace. It helps a lot. I just hope she and Dad can work things out between themselves. They have me to help. After I watched Barba get Haden put away, I decided I might want to be a lawyer too. Mom said she'd support me in whatever I want to do. Dad and Noah have bonded. When Mom and Dad get married, Noah will become Noah Porter Benson-Cassidy. I'm happier than I have been in a long time even before Haden raped me when I was 13. The way Dr. Parker says to look at it is if he hadn't raped me, I would still be wishing for Mom's arms around me every day. Mom hugs me a lot and says she loves me. She also swears to me she never stopped looking for me. I believe her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

POV of Olivia Benson-Cassidy

It's been almost 5 ½ years since Susan came home to me. Brian and I have been married for 4 of them. I admit I was skeptical at first about accepting Brian's marriage proposal but I now realize that Susan has brought us closer to each other. She is now at Harvard where she is studying Pre-Law. She made that choice after Haden got convicted for raping her twice. I'm so proud of her. Brian is too. With Amanda, Alex, Casey and Melinda's help, Susan planned my wedding. She has grown so much in 5 ½ years. I don't think it would've been possible without Kathleen. After Susan learned about her grandmother, she became more open to me. We share lengthy emails every day. She loves law school. I tell her she's so strong. Every time Brian, Noah and I go to visit her at school, I can see how much she has grown and blossomed. She has pictures of everyone in her dorm room but most of them are of me and her. It makes me want to cry at the way Susan's changed. Dr. Parker says it's normal for me to feel proud. Brian now understands why I kept Susan a secret. I hope Susan will make not only a great lawyer but also a wonderful mother. She's so close to Noah. He's like her son. They love to play together when she's home on break.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

POV of Brian Cassidy

I still can't believe Olivia Benson is my wife. It's all because of our beautiful daughter Susan. She's brought me and Liv closer than ever. When Liv announced to the squad that Susan had been accepted to Harvard Pre-Law with Honors, I swear Amanda and Fin were actually crying. Elliot and I are a lot more civil to each other now. I don't call him "Stabler" anymore. We're on a first-name basis now. Even Liv and Kathy are closer now. After Kathy supported Susan at Haden's trial, she and Liv talk every day. Kathy is sorry she caused Olivia to be separated from Susan for 14 years. I guess after seeing how mad Liv and Susan were when they learned that she'd written the letter made Kathy wake up and realize that she'd hurt Olivia. Noah has grown too. Susan loves him like her own son. She'll be a great mom just like her own. Liv is actually pregnant again. It's making her more beautiful than ever. Amanda goes with us every time we visit Susan at school. Liv didn't realize it at the time but because Susan asked Nick to surprise Amanda, they're also getting married. Liv's helping with what she can. It's exciting.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

POV of Amanda Rollins-Amaro

After Susan told Nick to surprise me at the precinct one day, I ended up not only becoming Amanda Rollins-Amaro and finally making peace with my sister Kim but I am now the mother of a beautiful little girl, Stephanie Grace Rollins-Amaro. It is all because Susan Victoria Benson-Cassidy came into the lives of the SVU squad. I actually attend church now with Nick and Stephanie. I thank God every day and night for Susan. If David Haden had not raped her, Olivia might have never found her daughter that I have grown to love so much. Brian is so happy. He and Liv are now the parents of three children: Susan, Noah, and Alyssa. When Liv gave birth to Alyssa Serena Benson-Cassidy 2 years ago, Susan had taken a leave of absence from her law school classes for 2 ½ months just to help Liv with little Alyssa. Susan has become a great lawyer. I hope her turn at being a mother comes soon. She deserves it for helping us all through the hardest times of our lives. Susan made me call Kim and tell her that I had been raped because I had wanted to keep Kim out of jail. When Kim heard that, she not only promised to clean up her act but she's also married and expecting a little boy. I almost died of shock when I heard that. When I told Susan that the next time I went with Liv, Brian, and Noah to visit her at Harvard where she is studying Pre-Law, she just smiled.

"I told you she would straighten up, Aunt Amanda. Now you'll have a nephew."

Fin is so proud of Susan. Everyone who has met her is. Elliot promised Susan that he'd walk her down the aisle if she ever gets married. She calls him Uncle El. Kathy is Aunt Kat. Susan cannot wait to finally meet Richard, the oldest Stabler boy. He has always suspected Susan is his half-sister. He was excited when he saw a photo Elliot sent of her graduating high school. She was valedictorian all because of Alex and Casey. The whole SVU team was there when Susan got her diploma. Liv and Brian cried when they heard Susan's speech. We all did because we were all mentioned as Susan's heroes but especially Olivia Serena Benson-Cassidy and Amanda Rollins-Amaro who had taught her not to be afraid to speak up when you've been hurt the way she had been. She also said that although she is happy about her attacker being is prison after she testified in court about what he did to her and her mother, Susan forgives David Haden because she knew that it was the right thing to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

POV of David Haden

After the trial, I was sent to a maximum-security prison. I have been up for parole 5 times but after the parole board learned I'd raped the daughter of an NYPD sergeant twice, I was denied parole. Honestly, I don't want to be out there where people will recognize me as a rapist. I've been thinking a lot over the years about Susan and Olivia. I know they both must still hate me for what I did to Susan. Sometimes, Susan corresponds with me. In her letters, Susan says even though she's studying Pre-Law at Harvard, she still remembers what I did to her. Susan also says she forgives me for hurting her and her mom. I cry when I read her letters over and over. I ask God every day to forgive me. One day about 13 years later, I get a letter from Olivia saying that Susan is now an ADA for SVU and is expecting a little girl. I now know they have both worked through what I did to both of them. I can actually die happy knowing that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

POV of Susan Benson-Cassidy Parker

It's been 15 years since I met the SVU squad including my birth mother, Olivia Serena Benson-Cassidy. I am now an ADA for SVU. I have a 2-year-old daughter, Alexandra Maria Benson-Cassidy Parker. After Aunt Lex and Maria Amaro (Uncle Nick's ex-wife) learned that I'd named my daughter after both of them, they couldn't stop crying. Mom and Dad couldn't believe how much I've changed from that timid 15-year-old rape victim into a beautiful 30-year-old mother. When everyone learned that David Haden had passed away in his sleep, we prayed that God had forgiven him. I've received so many letters from women and young girls who, like me, have suffered abuse. After Dad passed away a year ago, Mom moved in with me to help take care of little Maria when I'm working on a case. Aunt Amanda has been so happy since Uncle Nick asked her to marry him. They have a beautiful daughter, Stephanie. Even though Uncle El, Aunt Kat, Grandpa Don, Uncle Fin, and Uncle John aren't here either, they have never left my mind or heart. Uncle El kept his promise to me about walking me down the aisle when I got married. I actually married the middle son of my former therapist. James loves my whole family but especially Mom. After he learned Haden raped me twice, he talked to Mom about what I'd gone through. Mom told him that I probably would be scared to make love for the 1st time. James was so gentle with me the first time he made love to me. He stayed with me the entire time I was in labor with Maria. I love everyone that has helped me in my journey to recovery but mainly Kath. After that day in the cemetery, I've learned that what Haden did to me was not my fault. Noah is now engaged to a wonderful woman, Heather. I can't believe my little sister, Alyssa, is now 17 years old. Mom says Alyssa is as beautiful as I am. Mom still has my bear I gave her after Dad surprised me with her after the trial. Detective Benson-Cassidy kept the promise she made to me all those years ago that I'd find my parents. I'm finally home where I belong. Mom and I visit Dad and Grandma Serena's graves together every day. We talk to them, thanking them both for helping us learn to trust in God and each other.


End file.
